


Ebasit kata

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark!Bull, Lobotomy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Post-Trespasser, Qun-Loyal Iron Bull, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For saterema's Wham! Splat! Porn! Prompt: Accidental turn-on.</p><p>Hissrad should have killed him with the others, but Saarebas still have use under the Qun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebasit kata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saterema](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saterema).



> So this turned into way more of a dark fic than I intended...SORRY!

The blindfold was tied so tightly that he couldn’t even open his eyes to peer into the folds of the dark fabric. The chains tying his wrists to the floor were just as constricting, bruising and cutting into his skin slowly as he knelt.

Worst of all, the overpowering scent of magebane was starting to make him nauseous.

_"Would you prefer me bound and leashed?"_

_"I'd buy you dinner **first.** "_

Dorian was pulled from his thoughts as callused hands forced his mouth open with a set of metal clamps. He tried to protest but suddenly he was gagging on a steady stream of what smelled and tasted like warm porridge. _“Mashev,”_ the Basvaarad ordered and he instinctively began swallowing. He didn't want to die in this cage, thousands of miles from home while choking on oats.

The clamps were removed, leaving small cuts against his lips. Dorian panted, feeling large hands clean his face carefully with a rag, making the cuts sting anew.

Distantly he heard the door creak open. The Basvaarad stood and then there was a familiar voice speaking in an unfamiliar language. Dorian stiffened and tugged at his wrists, unable to lift them above his knees.

There was some more murmuring in Qunlat and the Basvaarad left, the door closing behind them. Dorian exhaled and leaned forward, trying to relax his shoulders as best he could. There was nothing he could do for his legs which were bound thigh to ankle, keeping his shins flat to the floor. Well, it wasn't like he could run away. If he was going to have to sit through this, he wouldn't take it lying down. “Hissrad finally comes to visit his pet Vint?” he coldly spat, lifting his chin in what he hoped was the man’s general direction.

The Qunari didn’t reply. Instead, his broad hand reached out and stroked over Dorian’s stubbled cheek in a way that was far too reminiscent of the past. Dorian tried to pull away with a disgusted growl, but Hissrad held firm, his thumb tracing the line of his jaw.

“The Viddasala has agreed to spare your life if you convert,” Hissrad told him. "Compliance is mandatory."

Dorian laughed and the sound echoed around the room, bouncing off the stonework mockingly. “Let me guess, you’ll kill me if I don’t?”

“You'll be given Saar-qamek,” the Qunari rumbled. “You’d practically be Tranquil but keep your magic. There are still uses for your talents.”

“Well I’m glad that I am still deemed a valuable asset in the eyes of the _Qun_ ,” Dorian said, sarcasm tracing each word. “I’m to assume you’re going to sew my mouth shut either way?”

Hissrad grunted and Dorian felt the other man shift to kneel down next to him. “That’s the plan. But that won’t happen for a while.” He leaned forward and Dorian felt the man touch his throat, stroking his adam's apple. Dorian swallowed hard against the warm pressure that not too long ago had been so welcome.

“The collar comes first.”

A heavy weight settled on Dorian’s bare clavicle, the metal cool to the touch. The mage shivered and he tried to wriggle out of reach, but Hissrad forced him forward and the collar was locked at the back of his neck. The solid click echoed throughout the room and rattled a tattoo inside of Dorian’s skull.

Immediately the mage felt heavier and it was so much more difficult to draw air. He took shallow breaths, shuddering at the crawling sensation that slowly spread throughout his body as if he was being smothered. _“What-?”_

“We won’t need magebane from now on. Your magic will only be used when commanded,” Hissrad explained, trailing a hand down Dorian’s chest, letting his fingers splay out over his diaphragm. He pressed into the muscle, feeling it expand and contract with the mage’s breathing.

“I _can’t-_ “ Dorian shuddered again, shaking his head. “I can’t breathe.” He tugged at his chains, the links jangling noisily. “Take it off!”

Hissrad’s hand moved up into Dorian’s hair, tangling his cropped fingers in the sweat-curled strands. “You _can_ breathe. Just slow down and focus on my voice. You’re going to take _deep_ breaths.”

* * *

 " _Focus on my voice, Dorian. That’s it…good boy,” The Bull said, smiling as Dorian moaned, his throat raw and hoarse. He stared up at the Qunari, feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he laid back against the stained sheets. Vaguely he could feel the other man’s cock rubbing against the curve of his ass, but it all felt so far away. He recognizing the start of the sink, when he fell so deep that all he could feel was mindless pleasure and his own heart._

_Bull always took such good care of him when he went down._

_“Damn you’re beautiful.” Bull kissed his throat before replacing his lips with his hand, choking the mage just enough to make him gasp and shake with need. Slowly, the Qunari pushed inside, his cock so much thicker than the fingers that had speared Dorian open for the last hour as he screamed himself mute._

_Dorian met the Bull’s gaze as he bottomed out, smiling softly. Bull returned the expression, grunting. “ **Breathe** for me, Dorian.” The mage let out the breath he had been holding without realizing and relaxed against the mattress. _

_“That’s it.”_

* * *

Dorian found himself leaning into the touches to his face. He breathed when he was told and didn't struggle, allowing his body to be propped up by Hissrad's strong grip. It was all gentle, familiar…

Safe.

He wasn’t safe…but he _felt_ safe.

"That's it, _relax_."

* * *

_“Do you want to cum?” Bull asked, watching as Dorian whimpered, his hips squirming in beautifully tight circles as his cock, bright red and wanting, bobbed between his legs. “Should I let you? Have you **earned** it?”_

_“I’ve been good,” Dorian pleaded, his grey eyes blown wide with pleasure. “I’ve been **so** good, Bull!” _

_The Bull chuckled. “Yeah…you’ve been **real** good.” He patted Dorian’s flank and scooted down the mage’s body, sitting up on his knees. “But have you earned it?”_

_Dorian swallowed hard and nodded eagerly. Bull gestured to his cock, hanging hard and heavy against the mattress. “How about you get this nice and wet and I’ll give you what you want.” He dragged Dorian up by his armpits and settled the mage down between his thighs. Dorian groaned, licking his lips as he stared up at the Bull, meeting his gaze._

_“Open your mouth, Dorian," The Bull purred, stroking his hair._

* * *

“Open your mouth," Hissrad ordered.

Dorian’s lips parted and he felt cool water trickle over his split lips. At first he didn’t swallow but then a tender hand was stroking down the column of his throat and Dorian drank. When the cup was finished, he coughed, shaking against the brick floor like a leaf at the end of Frumentum. A scarred hand wiped the excess water from his lips and Dorian groaned, feeling faint again.

“You’re ok,” Hissrad told him. “Nod your head for me.”

Dorian managed a feeble nod and Hissrad gave an affirming grunt, stroking over his hair.

He leaned into the touch and it was then that Dorian realized he was half-hard, cock twitching against the floor.

There was silence for a moment, just Dorian’s shallow pants to fill the space between them. He knew Hissrad could see, could _smell_ it and he bit his lower lip in shame. He was tortured, trapped, and still the other man's touch was a source of comfort, of arousal. 

Suddenly there were hands pressing down on the tops of Dorian’s thighs. He shivered as he felt the other man’s breath against his throat, heating the chilled metal of the collar. Hissrad moved down, his breath misting over Dorian’s stomach until he was between the narrow gap of the mage's legs. Hissrad parted them with ease, Dorian offering no resistance.

* * *

_"Bull, **kaffas!** Your mouth!” Dorian moaned, throwing his head back against the wall as the Bull's long clever tongue lapped at his balls. The Qunari just grinned and then took the bulbous head back into his mouth, sucking noisily and letting saliva and precum drip down his stubbled chin. He was so utterly shameless._

_Dorian fucked into the Qunari’s mouth.“I’m close, **Amatus.** So close," he warned, laying his hands on the other man's meaty shoulders. Bull grunted and took him into the back of his throat. Then...then the bastard began to hum. _

_Howling, Dorian dug his nails hard into the other man’s shoulders, his dick pulsing against the flat of Bull’s tongue as he came. Bull took it all, pulling off with a wet smack of his lips and a cheeky grin. Dorian pulled him up to stand and into a deep kiss. "It's been too long,” he murmured against the taller man's mouth, his eyes closing._

_Had it truly been only a year since they had parted in Skyhold? Since he had this man in his bed…since he had first taken the Bull into his heart._

_The Iron Bull just stroked over the mage's cheek. “We’ll have to do something about that, **Kadan.** ”_

* * *

Hissrad sucked him with little fanfare. The Bull enjoyed the chase, the teasing noises and messy foreplay, but the man kneeling between his legs was efficient and...distant.

And Maker _damn_ him, it still felt good. Dorian’s body responded to the stimulus eagerly, taking what little pleasure it had been offered since he had been captured.

He only realized he was crying when a low moan came out as a hiccuping sob.

The Qunari gave pause at the noise, but did not stop. Dorian didn’t tell him otherwise. He knew that if he said the word, Hissrad would listen and leave…most likely for good. The thought of that...Dorian shook against the floor and cried, tears staining the blindfold and making it heavy against his skin.

Hissrad swallowed quietly beneath him, hands tensing briefly around the mage's thighs. Dorian allowed himself to openly sob, his whole body sinking into itself as Hissrad sat up, adjusting the damp fabric.

"Please," Dorian whimpered. " _Please._.." He didn't know what he was asking for, to cum, to be left alone, to be killed. Hissrad touched over his face, fingers tracing his unkempt mustache. Bull used to spend hours mussing it, enjoying how Dorian would have to rewax it. It seemed so long ago and yet it was less than two months. 

Two months since the Bull had told him he loved him, since he had called him _Kadan._

A month since Hissrad first called him **Bas.**

Hissrad's lips pressed to his ear and Dorian froze, his body tight against the Qunari's chest. 

 _"Katoh,"_ Hissrad murmured as he slowly pulled away from the mage. Dorian's head dipped forward, shock and pain constricting him tighter than the chains. He was sinking, but there would be no one to help him come back up. Not now...and not ever again. 

Distantly, he heard the Qunari stand and the door opened with a creak before closing just as quickly. Minutes passed, maybe even hours or days. It became a blur in his mind. 

When the door finally opened again, the blindfold was removed for the first time in weeks. Dorian looked up at the Basvaarad with tear-stained eyes and whimpered as the Qunari pressed a drink to his lips, forgoing the clamps. It smelled fouler than death and Dorian knew this was the last moment he would have himself, have his mind.

He welcomed oblivion and swallowed. 

 

 


End file.
